


For the Record

by DarkMetropolis



Series: Mycroft and Greg [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMetropolis/pseuds/DarkMetropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Younger me would be incredibly proud” Greg comments as he stares towards the wall opposite them, a look of serious pride etched into his features.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry?” Mycroft responds with a light frown, for once not following the line of conversation.  A round of mind-blowing sex can do that to a person, even a Holmes.</p>
<p>“I just 'fucked the government'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record

**Author's Note:**

> From this [ prompt ](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=123750895#t123750895) on the Kink Meme:
> 
> Mystrade crack/fluff
> 
> LESTRADE: Younger me would be incredibly proud  
> MYCROFT: I'm sorry?  
> LESTRADE: I just 'fucked the government'
> 
> Three out of four dentists warn against the dangers of the following fluff.

Greg and Mycroft lean up against the headboard of the queen sized bed, both basking in post coital bliss.

“Younger me would be incredibly proud” Greg comments as he stares towards the wall opposite them, a look of serious pride etched into his features.

“I'm sorry?” Mycroft responds with a light frown, for once not following the line of conversation.  A round of mind-blowing sex can do that to a person, even a Holmes.

“I just 'fucked the government'”.  At this Lestrade turns to his left to watch his partner’s perplexed expression then breaks out into a fit of giggles.  He finds the other man’s sweaty hand and gives it a good-natured squeeze before releasing. 

Mycroft wonders how he could have missed that, a corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.  “Amusing, you're the second person to say that to me this week” he notes casually.

Greg nods, still finding this humourous before he actually goes over what was said. “Hang on!”

“Only joking” Mycroft reassures with a small quirk of his lips, finding the hand again to grasp.  “A useful way to see if you are actually paying attention”

“Just what I need, interrogation techniques in bed” Lestrade sighs, sounding put upon.  With a smile he lifts the hand grasping his and gives it a small kiss before letting it go.  “Well how about you, what would your younger self say?”

Mycroft runs his eyes over Greg’s bare chest before doing the same with a finger.  “He would despair at the fact that I was too late to get you in _uniform_ ”

“Well” Greg replies, shuffling up a bit to free more skin to roam. “You’re in luck.  I _could_ give you a bit of a show.  I have an old one at home, wouldn’t want to wear my dress one, of course”

“Keep talking” Mycroft implores, rolling onto his side and pulling the duvet down a little more to run a finger up and down the other’s long patch of hair below his navel.

Greg gulps, watching this very carefully before admitting “The shirt may not do up” 

Mycroft stills and says in a self-deprecating way “You have my sympathies”

“But I think it's the thought that counts, right? What would you wear?” 

“Well” Mycroft begins, sitting up fully now “that depends on the _crime_ I'm committing at the time”

They watch each other carefully.  “If it's fratricide I'll get you off” 

“Is that a promise?” Mycroft asks suggestively, eyes narrowing playfully. 

At this they kiss lazily before picking up the pace a bit.  They then press themselves together front to front, occasionally rolling their hips into one another.

“And for the record” Mycroft whispers, pulling back for a moment  “remember that the government fucked _you_ first.  Repeatedly”.

Greg grins into his partner’s lips before giving a playful growl and positioning himself on top of a beaming Mycroft before they kiss deeply once more.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first attempt at fluff. Hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
